


Begin Again

by stayfierce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death Fix, Comfort/Angst, F/M, I wanna bring Allura back so I'm writing this., M/M, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: "It wasn’t until the day after Allura had sacrificed herself to save the infinite stands of reality, that he had seen the altean marks now etched forever on his face. "





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have dyslexia so massive apologies any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Also its late and I'm falling asleep now. I'm so sorry. Hope its okay. I used Grammarly. Anyway, this is a fanfic I'm writing to being Allura back from the dead. Also slow burn klance and Shallura.

It wasn’t until the day after Allura had sacrificed herself to save the infinite stands of reality, that he had seen the altean marks now etched forever on his face. He had broken down then, morning alone for the time. The night it happened he had stayed with the other paladins, they had mourned and cried together in Allura’s Lion. They all had felt the need to feel close to her. To be in a place where she had lived, breathed, fought and where their deep spiritual connection to her had begun. Somehow he had fallen asleep and when he had woken, surrounded by his friends all huddled together he had made his way to her room. Feeling guilty for leaving them behind but wanting to say goodbye to her alone. To go to the place he knew was filled with everything else she had left behind. Her room was exactly how she had left it. Her bed made. The flower that when gifted to her had made her smile and cry all at once, lay wilted on her table. Brown petals scattered by their picture. Her, holding his arm. He was leaning into her like never wanted her to let him go. He hadn’t. She smiled up at him from the photo frame.  
He wasn’t going to see her smile again he thought, tears dripping down his face. In the picture, the trees were alive from her magic behind them. She had brought so much life into the universe, he thought. The ache in his chest tighten. He hadn’t been without it since she had left him. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. And if he had to…it shouldn’t be alone. It should be with the paladins. He turned to leave and then he saw them. In the mirror by the door. The altean marks. Allura had given him with their last kiss. When she had sewn countless worlds and lives back together with her love and selflessness. And while the universe was safe because of her, he knew that her presence was a great loss. Not just to him but to universe she would have created. A shining, beautiful future that only Allura’s strength, wisdom and heart could bring would never exist. He knew they were there. The others had told him last night. And he had felt them when she kissed him. Something magic simmering under his skin. But he didn’t think to look. And now, he could see the blue marks. It felt like someone had sliced into him with a sword, cutting deep into his chest. Lance fell to the floor and sobbed. Guttural cries and he screamed into the air. There was so much pain inside him trying to come out. And the ache in his chest hard turned hard. Grown upwards into his throat and solidified. He couldn’t breathe. He curled up into a ball, gasping between the heavy sobs that made his whole body shake until suddenly their where arms around him, holding him up and against their chest. Familiar hands stroking his hair.  
“Its okay, Lance. You’re okay” Keith says  
“Take deep breathes in and deep breathes out Lances.” He rocked Lance’s body against him and repeated breathe in and breathe out like a pray until Lances breathing evened.  
“She gave so much to the universe and got nothing in return,” Lance said, trying to sit up. Keith helped him to sit up, resting his back against the wall.  
“I know,” Kith said. They sat side by side in silence for a while. Lance crying. Keith wanting to help him more but not knowing how. He thought about holding Lances hand and telling him he would be okay over and over until Lance had to believe him. Lance finally spoke.  
“It’s not fair”  
“I know”  
“I know she’s gone but at the same time, I feel this tug in my chest that makes think she’s still here. But not. The connection I-we all feel is gone but… I still feel her. Somewhere….I don’t know what I’m saying”  
“No, I understand I feel same. Like I can almost feel the connection between us all and our lions but its…”  
Silence fell again. Lance focused on the tugging feeling in his chest. If they both still felt connecting them to Allura something then maybe…  
“Do think maybe she’s out there?”  
“Lances…” Keith felt his heartbreak.  
“I know, I know she’s gone,” Lance says.  
“When my father died I kept expecting him to come home. I kept thinking he was going to walk through the door into our house as if nothing had happened. It was so hard to accept that he wasn’t coming home. It took time to accept he was really gone”  
“I loved her so much Keith.”  
“I know you did, Lance”  
“I don’t know how I’m going to accept she’s gone. To…just live a life without her”  
“She would want you to be happy and to fight for peace she wanted for us all. For the universe”  
“This pain is like nothing I’ve felt before.”  
“I know”  
“I’ve never felt so lost.” Lance dropped his head to his knees, the painful lump in throat got tighter. He gripped his knees. He wished he could disappear. Leave the pain of losing Allura in her abandoned bedroom. Keith shifted himself so he was sat in front of Lance. He put his hands on Lance’s. Lance looked up at his touch.  
“Lance, you’re not alone. You have us and we will learn how to be happy again together. One day we’ll be okay. One day, you’ll be okay again”  
Lance smiled sadly at him, his eyes didn’t light up the way they usually did.  
The door to Allura's room opened, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro walked in.  
“There’s something you need to see,” Shiro said.  
“What is it” Keith asked the, letting go of Lance’s hands and standing up. Pidge, Hunk and Shiro all looked each other.  
“It’s about Allura’s Lion,” Pidge says, Lance stands up quickly. Almost falling into Keith.  
“What about Allura’s Lion, you guys aren’t already thinking of getting a new paladin are you!” The hurt and confusion coming out clearly in his voice.  
“Of course not, Lance!” Shiro says, also sounding hurt.  
“Then what is it?” Lance asks.  
“Well, it’s sort of glowing,” Hunk says...


End file.
